Not According to Plan
by Lexa-aihodnes
Summary: The 13 clans have just won a long battle against rogue Ice Nation faction. Clarke and Lexa have a way to recover that doesn't involve spending the night in medical. When Abby tries to find Clarke that morning she sees something she hoped she would never see. Lots and lots of Clexa. They get caught and Clarke is very embarrassed, Lexa doesn't understand. Octavia has some thoughts.
1. Battles Won

Chapter 1:

The battle was won. It was over, Lexa could hear the screams of victory echoing across the field mingled with the cry of the wounded. As the adrenaline rush that had shielded her body from pain slowly wore off Lexa began to feel the affects of the wounds that littered her body. She painfully pushed herself up and looked around at the battle field seeing the lifeless faces of her people around her.

"Clarke" she called out, hoping that the blonde warrior would hear her and come out. Indra came to stand my her side, her arm was held to her body with a blood stained cloth and another around her left arm.

"I'm sure Wanheda is ok, heda. She is a great warrior."

Indra had slowly come to tolerate Clarke's constant presence by her commanders side, though she was told that it was purely political and that any further questions would mean punishment. Lexa took a step forward and winced as a rather large gash on her leg started gushing blood anew. She also seemed to have suffered a non-fatal gunshot wound to the abdomen. She kept moving because she knew that these wounds would heal and she would forget the scars, but losing Clarke would shatter her and she would never recover.

"We must find her," Lexa stated simply inviting Indra to follow without question. After a few moments she added "for the coalition to remain intact Wanheda must return to the capital," Lexa hoped this was enough for Indra not to be suspicious even though she would never say anything.

"Sha, heda. We will locate her." Lexa moved quickly for someone who was suffering the injuries she was, but she hid her pain well as she always had. Clarke was the only one she allowed to see her weakened by it. Abby soon approached the two looking distraught, "have either of you seen Clarke, no one has seen her since their retreat," Indra was about to inform Abby of their search when she suddenly came forward reaching toward Lexa. Indra's hand instinctively went to her blade as a possible threat was sussed out, but the look that her commander shot her told her it would not be necessary. Lexa thought that killing her girlfriends mother would not be a great way to celebrate the end of a very long war.

"Oh my god, Commander you need to get to the med tent immediately. Your going to bleed out if you don't bandage these." Abby looked like she had more to say, but stopped when Lexa reached down to her shirt and tore off a large bit of cloth tying it around her leg to stop the bleeding. It seemed to be helping and she showed no signs she was going to listen any longer so Abby left it alone.

"I will be fine, you can tend your wounded we will locate Wanheda," Lexa said in her best leader tone trying her hardest to hide the worry that was building up inside her, "she will be needed now more than ever." Abby hated it when people referred to her daughter as Wanheda, she was after all only 18, her baby girl the commander of death. Lexa knew Abby distrusted her and that she still hated her for what happened at Mount Weather, but Clarke had forgiven her long ago and that was all that mattered.

"I'm fine, Ge Indra," Indra stepped forward taking the arm of her commander so she could walk the rugged field littered with the dead. Abby left them and went back to the med tent, as much as she disliked the commander she knew that if anyone could find Clarke and bring her back safely it was her.

"Agh, L-Lex-gaah," the sounds continued for a few more seconds, but Lexa had already started running as fast as she could to where they were.

"Clarke," she yelled out, "Clarke." The only response was more cry's and screams. Then she saw her, her beautiful Skai Prisa pinned down by a rather large Ice Nation warrior. As she came closer she saw the reason for her great pain, his long blade was stuck under his weight and had run straight through Clarke's leg. The reason she had been screaming was that she had tried to push him off herself only causing the blade to twist in her leg.

"Lexa," she sighed loudly relieved she had found her. She grunted again in an attempt to free herself.

"Lex, help me," Clarke pleaded with tears in her eyes. Lexa hated seeing her so helpless and not being able to save her on her own. Clarke threw her head back in pain as Lexa tried to help her push the warrior off of her, but neither of them were in any state to be doing heavy lifting.  
"Indra" Lexa called out, within seconds she was at her side and Clarke was freed. Clarke let out a sigh of relief as she was finally relieved of the weight that had been crushing her for what felt like hours. There was still the matter of the blade to be dealt with. Lexa reached down to pull it out leaning close to her lovers head whispering " I'm sorry, ai hodnes (my love)" and she quickly pulled it out.

"Ahhh," Clarke cried out and reached for Lexa grabbing hold of her arm and squeezing it tightly. They were now close to the med tent Jackson and Abby had set up, so Lexa reached down and lifted Clarke into her arms and carried her leaving a stunned and now highly suspicious Indra behind them. Lexa's muscles protested as she struggled to hold onto Clarke who had passed out from blood loss, stress, and pain. Abby ran out with a large Skai crew male who took Clarke from her and laid her down on a bed. Lexa would have protested, but as he was being taken to a bed next to Clarke everything started spinning and she saw black dots in the room, she blacked out right hitting the ground with a thud.


	2. Caught

Chapter 2:

Clarke, her body now cleansed of most of the blood that covered her before. She opened her eyes and looked around seeing her mother hovering above her.

"Clarke, your awake," Abby held her daughters hand, "how do you feel." It was as if she thought the only thing keeping the young girl alive was her hand around hers.

"Lex," she began to say, but it came out as a croak in her dried and scratched throat.

"What is it honey, what do you need." Clarke took a deep breath, "Lexa," she said through gritted teeth feeling the two ribs she had broken. Abby's grip on Clarke loosened and her face fell as she came to terms with the fact that her daughter didn't need her anymore. She wondered why Clarke would be so worried about the commander, what had happened while she was in the capital. Abby simple assumed it was because Lexa 'protected' their people so Clarke didn't want her to die and lose the peace. The devil you know right.

"She's right there honey, don't worry," she said pointing to the bed on the right. She watched surprised as Clarke turned her head slowly to her right.

"Lexa," Clarke said, looking for confirmation that it was really her that lay there. She couldn't help but think the worst as saw the bloodied bandage that covered her midriff where her shirt had been taken off and where her pants had been cut open and covered with another bloodied bandage. Clarke struggled to believe that Lexa was still alive, but as she reached out and took hold of her hand it was still warm. Abby watched feeling very conflicted as Clarke fell back asleep her hand still wrapped around the commanders. Through the night people walked by and other grounders woke from their battle coma's to see this, but none would dare say a thing because unlike the Skaicrew the grounders knew that to mention the commanders weakness was to ask for death.

Lexa woke just as the sun began to rise the next day, she jolted in her bed looking around frantically until she saw a certain ambassador laying beside her. She looked down to where she felt a warm hand wrapped around hers and could not help but allow a smile to creep across her face. "Ai hod yu, Skai prisa," she whispered thinking Clarke was still asleep. Lexa turned her head and lay still watching a rare moment of peace on Clarke's face when she was not being haunted by the things she had been forced to do for her people.

"Ai hod yu insentiam, (I love you too)" Clarke whispered moments later keeping her eyes closed as a smile spread across her face and she felt good considering everything that had happened.

"I see sleep has evaded you as well Clarke," Lexa said, she had always loved Clarke's name, it made her feel happy. Something very rare in the commanders life.

"I thought I lost you," Clarke said, the emotions that had built up over the last few weeks threatening to spill out of her like blood from a freshly picked scab that was not meant to be touched.

"I could never leave you Clarke," it was a simple statement, but the way they lived it was not an easy promise to keep. Lexa turned her hand in Clarke's so she could squeeze it back as if to reassure her that she was alive. Lexa looked at Clarke as if to ask a question, and as Clarke looked back into her eyes, those eyes that could speak a thousand words, she knew.

"These beds aren't very comfortable," she said keeping her eyes locked with Lexa's. It was true they were not comfortable at all, but it was what they had, but that was not what she meant. Her words hung as a invitation for Lexa to say what she did not have the courage to show. A mask behind which to hide her feelings.

"My quarters are not far from here, and it is quite a nice night for a walk, if you would prefer more comfortable bed." There it was, "I think it's quite beautiful out tonight," Clarke said slowly shifting and sitting up on the cot, "Shall we."

As they walked Clarke pulled her hand away from Lexa's earning her a worried look though she remained silent. She gently snaked her hand behind Lexa's arm and around her waist careful not to put pressure on the bullet wound. Lexa's arm came to rest around Clarke's shoulders, finally allowing herself to be helped, to let herself feel the pain and ease it. They walked to the commanders tent in silence, neither having any idea what to say, they were both still raw from everything that had happened.

When the heda and wanheda reached the grounder village a few were out gathering herbs and food for their own who had been damaged. The two warriors were oblivious to everything around them, though Lexa, forever looking over her shoulder gave the healer who had been staring a glare that told him to speak and die or remain in silence. After that it was a blur to them. Clarke used the hand that had been around Lexa's waist to turn her and suddenly her lips were on hers and their hands were roaming. Neither was conscious of what they were doing. Neither one of them felt any hesitation when their lips were locked, who had taken the step and deepened the kiss. Who took the lead when they moved toward the bed. Neither heda or wanheda knew in their heads what was happening, but neither wanted it to stop. As they fell onto the plush fur covered surface and clothes flew across the room the heat warmed them on a night when fires were lit throughout to keep the cold at bay. They were simply lost.

Lost in each others embrace, in the feeling of skin on skin, of contact that did not cause pain. They both wanted to lose themselves in the other, to feel whole again, they existed now in a place without pain or thought or worry. It was simply pleasure.

"Hey Jackson, have you seen Clarke, she wasn't in the med tent when I got up this morning," Abby asked as she walked towards the exit of the makeshift med bay they had set up to make the trip easier for the grounders. They had built it close to the village as a sign of peace and trust when they first joined the coalition.

"No, but Lexa's gone too I think, they might be having a post war council or something." That seemed reasonable she thought.

"Thanks Jackson, I'll be back later with more supplies, but for now use the stuff they have here," she called out as she left. The paths around the village were now filled with much more people as the days activities had begun. The was was now over, but their time away left food supplies low and many hunters dead or wounded. She passed Bellamy and Octavia who seemed to be arguing about something or another as usual, those two really needed to sort themselves out. She rounded the corner to the commanders quarters and was met by a guard who was standing rather far from the entrance. She thought that was quite odd and wondered why when the grounders were so protective of their commander, but her thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud muffled cry came from the tent in front of her. As Abby ran her first thoughts were danger, Lexa had finally decided she didn't need Clarke any more and was going to kill her because she disagreed. What she was met with as she threw open the cloth covering the entrance was something completely different. Abby stood there in shock, her hand still gripping the cloth rather tightly. The sound came again, but this time it was more of a moan. As Abby stood there now feet stuck to the ground like concrete there was no doubt in her mind what the origin of the sounds were.

Clarke and Lexa were in the bed, though Lexa was mostly covered by a blanket as she was much lower, but Clarke was not. She was easily recognisable. She was also almost completely naked.

A loud gasp escaped the mothers lips as she had forgotten to breathe for however long she had been standing there. It was as if her brain had shut down and was only now beginning to reboot, and the first thing she did was close her eyes.

"Mom," it was loud. Surprisingly louder than she had been only seconds before. Unfortunately thing brought the attention to people who were in the general vicinity of the tent.

Outside Bellamy and Octavia continued to argue about something stupid, that is until they heard ann unmistakeable voice call out to her mother in complete and utter terror. As Skaicrew do they thought the worst as they rushed to the tent to aid Clarke in whatever way she needed, though they were the ones who would be needing help after this, or at least Bellamy would.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thank you so so much to everyone who favorited and followed this story, it literally means the world to me. Everyone who reviewed you are amazing and thank you for being kind, this is my first fic. :)**


	3. Don't bet against Raven

Chapter 3:

Bellamy ran, having no idea what was waiting for him. Octavia followed closely behind him, her hand resting readily on the blade strapped to her thigh.

"Clarke," Bellamy called out as he shoved past guards, but he skidded to a halt almost knocking Abby down as he came to stand behind her just as shocked by the scene before them. All he could do was stare in disbelief as Clarke pulled the furs off the commanders bed to cover herself. Lexa simply sat quietly cross legged on the end of the bed watching them all curiously. Fortunately Lexa was still wearing some clothing, though it was only her chest wrapping. She watched Clarke turn a deep shade of red as she kept groping at the blankets, meanwhile she maintained her commanders expression the entire time. Her people did not need to see this weakness and neither did Clarke's.

"Oh my god," Clarke said exasperated as now Bellamy and her mother stared in shock, confusion written across their faces. Abby was now tentatively lowering her hand from where she had been fiercely gripping the fabric that covered the tents entrance.

"Clarke, what the hell's going on," Abby said suddenly very interested in the dark furs that covered the ground in the tent.

"I think it's pretty obvious what happened," Octavia said as she walked into the tent winking at Clarke before picking a shirt up of the table and throwing it at her friend. Clarke quickly hid behind Lexa turning away from everyone and putting it on. Feeling a bit less exposed now with a blanket only wrapped tightly around her waist Clarke turned to Lexa who was still totally mesmerised by the Skai Krew's reaction to their leaders 'intimate' actions. Clarke nudged her under the blanket and gestured her to say something. The Wanheda at a loss for words hoping that she would wake up from this nightmare any second now. Lexa simply looked back at her, she was already disliked by Clarke's people enough. She didn't want to say the wrong thing after what they just walked in on, but she was already in trouble based on their reactions.

"Ah … ," Clarke said opening her mouth to speak and looking at the three people who had just caught her in a very compromising position with Commander. They may have been in an alliance, but it was new and their place as the 13th clan was undefined.

"I think we should give them some privacy, this is not the place for this conversation." Octavia said breaking the defending silence that had come over the room after Clarke's failed attempt at communication. She pulled Abby along and punched Bellamy in the arm breaking him out of his confused daze. Clarke thanked O silently, and she responded with a knowing nod of the head. Bellamy followed the two women out of the tent in a confounded stupor almost as if someone had cast a spell on him.

"Shit," Clarke said mainly to herself before looking back at Lexa who was still just sitter there nonchalantly with an uncontainable grin on her face. This was something that Clarke only saw when they were alone and had come to appreciate when she could produce this on her lovers face, though basking in her happiness was that last thing on Clarke's mind.

"What the hell are you so happy about, we just got caught by my mother."

"Your people and your ways are truly fascinating Clarke."

Clarke simply huffed loudly and flopped onto her back in response. Her mind was overloading as she tried to figure out how she would explain this to her mother. Her mother who still thought Lexa was a ruthless tyrant who ruled through fear and war. One thing that sped across her mind as she analysed what would follow this incident was that once they got back to the capital she would have to avoid titus at all costs. She was beginning to feel like her head was going to explode when she felt Lexa lay down and rest her head next to her covered waist.

"Why do you worry so much Clarke," Lexa said as she began slowly and innocently drawing designs along the top of Clarke's upper thigh, "are you ashamed of what we have done." She let that sit for a moment before adding, "Of us." This seemed to rip Clarke out of the deep dark hole she had buried herself in. She started to think about how Lexa might interpret her reaction to the situation.

"No, of course not Lexi, I just. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. I had a plan." Lexa's drawing began to move inward and further up her leg, "I could never be ashamed of you ai hodnes." Clarke had to take a deep shuddering breath to keep herself from moaning loudly into the night air. "I love you," she said as she leaned up to kiss Lexa who was already leaning down to kiss her. They met passionately, "I love you too Skai Prisa," Lexa said as her hands wandered to Clarke's waist lifting up her shirt, exploring every inch of the body she had come to know so well. Clarke's hands went to Lexa and removed the bindings she didn't have the chance to remove the first time. Lexa began to kiss down Clarke's jaw and neck while laying her back down onto the bed. As the kiss grew more heated and the need to finish what they started began to show Lexa swung her leg over Clarke's body so she was on top. They were a masterpiece moving in perfect harmony, the pain and worry melting away as they became aware of only each other, but of course that did not last very long.

"Hey Clarke wha-, God dammit." Octavia said as as he stepped into the tent, "You have got to be kidding me," this was the point when Clarke noticed Octavia's presence in the room. Clarke gasped and pulled the fur up to cover herself and Lexa while holding the grounder to herself like a shield. Lexa turned her head and death glared Octavia as she moved her body so that she could see at a better angle, but still be covering her princess.

"Octavia," Clarke said as she was becoming aware of the situation, "why do you sound so disappointed?" Curiosity was beginning to eat at her mind as she watched her friends face pull into a smile.

"I just lost the last piece of good jerky to Raven because you two cant keep your hands to yourselves." At this point Lexa not having listened to anything the two women had been saying leaned to the side, "The next time one of your people decides to come in MY tent uninvited while I am busy I will have the guards take your head where you stand." Lexa looked completely serious as she glared at Octavia, so she simply nodded and quickly ducked out of the tent squeaking out a yes heda before she headed back to camp.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think."

"Two times being interrupted in one day is two times to many. I had to be sure it would never happen again."


	4. The Long Night

"I think we may have to address the people so that it doesn't seem like we're keeping it a secret, this is no longer just between the tow of us. I don't know how the people will react, especially those in skaikrew. My mother has probably already met with Kane to figure out how to _'rescue'_ me." Clarke said, then groaned hiding herself under one of many furs on the Heda's bed.

"Tidus will not be pleased, nor many in the coalition, but I will protect you, _my_ skaiprissa, until my last breath." Her words hung in the air weighted by their truth. Lexa had proved she valued Clarke's life over her own many times during the battle against mount weather. Enough of both their people had been lost protecting her, she thought, to many lives already hung over her own shoulders.

"I don't like the way you say that Lexa, to many have already been lost, I don't want to add your name to that list. You have to promise me that you won't put your life or the fate of the coalition at risk just to save me." Clarke pushed the fur off herself and looked at the strong and defiant leader that had stolen so much, including her heart. But Lexa was none of the many things the people called her in that moment. Entranced by the beauty of her lover, Lexa was gone from her position as Heda and leader of the coalition, she was stripped of all weapons armour and clothing, she bore her soul and her hear for Clarke and she did exactly the same. Now The Commander was something she had not been in many years, she was vulnerable.

"I will not make false promises to you Clarke," Lexa said as she moved closer to the woman that now meant more to her than anything in the world, running her hand along her body and resting it upon her neck, "But I do not wish to speak of these things now." Lexa's hand moved again into Clarke's hair pulling it ever so slightly, eliciting a soft moan from her lover, and she began to draw her head closer to her own. Their foreheads met and Lexa nuzzled against Clarke. "I can think of much more pleasurable things to be doing than that." As this was said Lexa's hand began to move around to places that made the highly intelligent, medically certified, leader of the skaikrew to mumble nonsense as she lost control of her body.

"Don't think this means we wont be talking about this later Lexi," Clarke said moving her own hands around to grip the olive skinned beauty in front of her, "You cant escape me that easily." Clarke shifted her body over Lexa's so that they were effectively sitting in each others laps.

"Why would I want to," Lexa whispered sensually into Clarke's ear before she nibbled on it causing Clarke to moan as a tension began to build up inside her.

"Sshhh," Lexa whispered again, "you don't want someone to come investigate again do you."

"Then I guess I'll have to find something better to do with my mouth then, ai hodnes." Clarke said before stopping Lexa from making any sort of response by kissing her deeply on the mouth. They fell together onto Lexa's back. The throbbing in her leg finally subsiding as her mid was pulled to focus on one thing and one thing only. Clarke.

The night was not a quiet one, but it was also not full of passion or desire. It was more a need to be whole again, a need to be close in a way that they had been denied for so long. A need to feel the others life next to theirs, this night was a reassurance that they had done it, they had won and were both still alive to see the next day. Both of the leaders needed to be something else that night. To feel something other than pain and sorrow.

 **Sorry it's such a short chapter guys, I felt like I had to get something up though. There will be another chapter up by the end of the week. Thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites, they mean so much to me. Thank you for reading my pile of junk, I don't know why you would do it.**


End file.
